Love is Strange
by Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II
Summary: "Love" is an odd chemical which makes people do odd things. This was, in this case, especially true of one Jenniffer Parker.


**Ehhhh, I didn't really want to upload this but I did so in the hopes of uploading as many fics as my friend. Including this one I will have only two more! :D But anyway this was written more as a kind of attempt to make Jenniffer seem more, I dunno, like _something._ Even though Marty trying to kiss her over the trilogy is _apparently_ considered a "major subplot" (by whom hmm?) she's pretty nothing as a character (no offence to any of her fans). Also this is like the first het fic I've written since 2010 (which brings me to a grand total of _three_ yay)! So yeah, you might want to wear a hat or something. **

**I don't own _Back to the Future_ (/cries because if I did then my dreams – sometimes even literal – of meeting Christopher Lloyd would come true. Oh, the humanity!) or the featured song!**

* * *

Jenniffer Parker clutched an acoustic guitar in her hands. It was rather clunky, but she never considered it a burden. Quite the contrary, as it was one of her most beloved possessions. It was very worn – the support strap had long since been broken, the once very rich honey colour had faded to a sickly beige and it was covered in scratches. This was through no fault of her own, however, as she took very good care of it, still retaining the pick that she had acquired alongside the instrument.

Walking around with it had garnered her a few double takes and confused glances. She had to admit that it was out of place, just as she was. Although she was enjoying herself, she felt as if she was juxtaposed with the setting of the bar. There was a large mass of people, dancing in all sorts of suggestive ways and cheering so loud it was a wonder the music could be heard. They were all in shirts and jeans and Jenniffer was surprised they hadn't passed out from heat exhaustion. But she would get used to the scene, of that she was sure.

At the very back of the room, she went unnoticed by all the dancing people. There was one other in the room, however, who noticed her and paid as much attention to her as possible. Marty McFly was far off, on the stage at the front of the room. Though then he was winking and grinning at her when possible, the quizzical look he gave her when she walked in wasn't forgotten. The show was well under way when she entered, but he didn't miss her. How could he? Instead of being dressed in jeans and a shirt as normal, much like the others, she adorned a flighty black dress and red lipstick. Her attire, coupled with the guitar, caused him to blink and go blank so ostentatiously that even the audience noticed and hushed ever so slightly for a moment.

Marty sang a somewhat long note and played a melodic mixture of distorting notes on his trusty Gibson. Then it was over and he was thanking the audience and urging them to buy a copy of their tape. Many did so, while others slowly poured out or went to the bar side as Marty and his band packed away their equipment. Jenniffer stayed in the same spot against the wall all the while, even when it was obvious girls had gone to flirt with her boyfriend. She simply smirked to herself.

Marty bid his friends goodnight as they left the stage and Jenniffer took this as her cue to join him on the stage. He smiled and finally got a good look at her guitar, becoming shocked.

"Is this…?"

Jenniffer nodded in return. "It is." Marty had given her the guitar as a memento as soon as he acquired his Gibson. He took it with him everywhere and practised as much as possible on it to show his parents he was serious enough for an electric guitar, which was why it was so worn. Pulling out a permanent marker, she continued, "I thought Mister McFly could sign it for me as a celebration for his first gig."

He gingerly took the guitar from her hands and stared at it. "I haven't seen this thing in years." He stared at it a moment more before returning it to her and taking her marker, signing and dating the instrument. "And don't call me Mister McFly, Jen, it makes me sound old. I'm not even an adult yet."

Jenniffer gasped in mock shock. "Why, Mister McFly, it only seemed logical! You're playing in a bar, which is where adults tend to be!"

Marty laughed and said, "Okay, so 'm'not a kid either. Big deal." He sat on his amplifier. "It's not like I drank. Much."

Jenniffer tutted. "Naughty, naughty." She put away her marker and pulled out Marty's old pick. It was red, once, but it faded to pink. "It's a shame, dontcha think, that I never _really_ learned how to play after you taught me the chords?" She plucked a random string. "But we can't all go and play rockstar like you."

Marty simply laughed again. Jenniffer wondered if he was tipsy. She struck a chord. "Love…" Marty looked up at this; he was never called that by Jenniffer. She struck another chord. "Love is strange."

Marty's face was a light pink at that point, but that could have been due to any number of reasons. "Jen, are _you_ serenading _me?"_ he asked, pointing to her and then to himself respectively.

She simply smiled and continued playing chords. They became more rhythmic and she began to sing. "Lotta people take it for a game." She was no singer, that she knew, but at least she was in tune. She was not completely comfortable, trying to stay focused by keeping her gaze on the guitar strings. "Once you get it, you'll never wanna quit. After you've had it, you're in an awful fix."

She glanced up at Marty. At the sight of him smiling benignly at her, she quickly returned to focusing on the guitar. "Doin' a fine job, Jen," he called out to her, happy due to the effort she was making. "Keep it up!" In response, she fumbled and missed a chord, but she continued as if nothing happened. At this point, onlookers from the bar were watching, though they were ignored by the couple.

"Many people don't understand, they think lovin' is money in the hand." Marty beckoned her with his finger. She obeyed, though she did not stop playing until he motioned for her to do so. He took her hand and placed a dollar bill in it, winking. She blew a raspberry and threw the dollar at him before continuing to play. The onlookers laughed, and this time Marty acknowledged them by waving. Some waved back. Jenniffer, instead, began singing again. "Your sweet lovin' is better than a kiss." She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "When you leave me, sweet kisses I miss." She leant over again and kissed him on his other cheek.

She then sauntered off and began to play the next part of the song. The music became slightly more difficult to reconstruct, so whatever sounds she could not produce with the guitar, she did so with her feet. She was dancing in time with the music, her high heels clicking against the wooden panelling of the stage. She made twirls every now and then; her dress would fly up in a perfect circle. She repeated those particular bars of music in an attempt to coax Marty to join in, eventually he realised and did so. She did not stop playing.

"Jenniffer?"

"Yes, Marty?"

"How do you call your loverboy?"

She used a guttural tone. "Come 'ere, loverboy!"

"And if he doesn't answer?"

Adopting a sweet and innocent tone, she continued, "Oh, loverboy!"

"And if he _still_ doesn't answer?"

At this point, her tone changed quite drastically to that of a seductive one. "I simply say, 'Baby, oh, baby. My sweet baby, you're the one.'" Jenniffer smiled and looked confidently towards Marty, who smiled back; he seemed to be paying extra attention.

She went back to strumming chords. Before long, she was singing, though this time she was joined by the other. "Baby, oh, baby. My sweet baby, you're the one." Before playing the final tune, she sat next to Marty on the amplifier. The onlookers clapped and raised their glasses, and Jenniffer joined Marty in obliging them with a wave.

He smiled and tried to kiss her, but Jenniffer wasn't having any of it. She turned her head away and crossed her arms. In mock affronted tones, she said, "You lied to me! You said you'd never care for love songs, 'specially not ones from our parents' era!"

Fearing she was genuinely upset, he wound his arm around her waist in order to pull her closer. "I didn't! It's just somethin' you, uh, pick up, y'know? And it seemed to make you happy, so I wasn't gonna make a secret out of it." He started to transition from having a pink face to a red one.

She faced him again and gave him a peck on the lips. "Mm-hm. So what other fifties love songs do you know, huh?"

"Ah…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You ever heard of _Sh-Boom_ by The Chords?"

Jenniffer beamed. "Ah, you mean _Life Could be a Dream_?"

* * *

**Hrmmmmmm I'm real sorry that was essentially a song fic and I hate song fics with their slabs of lyrics in the middle and just bleh sorry. It was also the most PWP thing I've ever written heh orz. And Marty kinda seemed more like Alex, Brantley or even Ben (uh, _ahem,_ don't mind me XI) Hopefully that was just me. This was pretty bleh but I did have fun writing it at least and I hope it wasn't a complete bore for you.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**–Samsung Super Aladdin Boy II**


End file.
